A Walk Through Silent Hill to Remember
by Ultimawolf
Summary: A journal of James Sunderland as he walks through Silent Hill in search of his wife.
1. Default Chapter

A Walk Through Silent Hill to Remember

Chapter one.

2:37 pm. January 2nd  
I've just arrived in Silent Hill, there is fog everywhere and it's quite annoying. The only reason I'm here is because my dead wife sent me a letter saying "Meet me in Silent Hill, I'll be in our special place myeh," geez what a bitch. Why can't the dead just stay dead and not write me letters cough grandma cough. Ohh well I guess I'll have to be on my merry freakin way.

2:53 pm. January 2nd  
Ok I just used the bathroom first off there is blood all over the floor. (Might be in the ladies room and if so someone needs a big ass tampon.) And it smells like shit……..err…..that's before I got in there not after. The sinks don't work and there is writing all over the mirror along with other stuff. (Damn teenagers) I think I'll get in my car and just start driving again get to the town and find out what this is all about.

2:55 pm. January 2nd  
Well I'm walking down the road and for some unknown reason I've decided to not take the car but take the map out of it. I'm walking down the road and this fog is still here, god what's the deal with it, but on the bright side I can smoke without anyone noticing. Damn I forgot my lighter maybe I'll find something better along the way.

3:07 pm January 2nd  
I've just arrived in the actual town, the fog is still here and I've just met this chick. She kind of looked like Mary but she had a better rack. Damn I can't talk to women she asked why I was here and I said I was "lost" the town has one fucking road leading there and I say I'm lost why the hell couldn't I come up with something better than that. Well after arriving in town (why didn't I take the car?) I walked over to the flower store and found a first aid kit; it disappeared after I took it. I wanted to take one of the spades also but they're stuck to the fucking table. What the hell? So I'm unarmed in a town emerged in fog with no body here at all! Where is everyone? I yelled a little and got no answer ran around naked a while and still nothing. Well onward and forward.

3:17 pm January 2nd  
Well something interesting happened finally I was walking around and found some bloody tracks on the road (same women with the need of big tampon?) and heard a shuffling sound, after following the sound for a while I found something that looked exactly how my wife did in the mornings so after dealing with it in the usual manner (meaning beating it over the head with a stick) I realized it wasn't her and stole its radio. The radio sucks and all it makes is static but I heard something that sounded like my wife on the radio and have decided to push forward even though I just saw the freakiest thing in my life and beat it to death with a stick and then some.

3:24 pm January 2nd  
Ok now there are more what I'm going to call morning wife, or mw for short, it started after the radio made staticy noises that got louder as they got closer. Well I beat them all to death and then some but still nothing. Ohh I forgot to mention I found this little back yard with a lot of health drinks (gross) and this thing that looked like red tofu. Well it didn't taste like tofu it tasted more like vodka and cheetos. Well it hurt my head a lot but, I feel good about the whole deal. So back to this damn town and my damn dead wife.

3:48 pm January 2nd  
This town is getting really weird, all the building look like they are ready for war, its crawling with mws and the Mormon church looks all perfect and brand new. I think I know what's going on here but I still have to investigate. I think I must be out of my mind because the rational thing would be to run home as fast as I could, get drunk, and call a hooker to keep me company. Well I've found a trailer to keep myself in for a little bit. It smells like piss and there is a memo on the counter saying something about Neely's bar so I guess I'll go there. Hopefully they'll have some form of alcohol.

3:58 pm January 2nd  
Ok I've arrived at the bar, eww it smells like piss. The woman who needs the tampon was here though. All that was here was an old map with a bunch of crazy writing on it. However on the way I found a box of bullets and a medical kit. Now I need to find a gun, well I'm off to Martin street because there is a '?' there and it seems like a good idea. Just like staying in a town with mws and the woman needing the big tampon.

4:02 pm January 2nd  
Well at the '?' all I found was a apartment key and a dead guy. After stealing his wallet, which was empty, I started on my way to the apartments. I wonder where that chick went to she could keep me company hehehehehehehe. Well back on my way to the apartments.


	2. Chapter 2

4:26 pm January 2nd  
I've arrived at the apartments after a few more encounters with mws. The hotel smells like piss and the lady needing the tampon was here also. I found some more of the red tofu stuff and took another bite after staggering around a while got myself up and stole a map and more health drinks. I'm going to investigate the apartments but it really does seem more like I should go get a hooker and forget about this whole mess.

4:53 pm January 2nd  
I've found a new thing in this place it was like a mannequin but it moved and was sexier. , made me kinda horny, I had to kill it though. I did find a flashlight though so it'll light my way. God what am I on? Must be the red tofu.

5:08 pm January 2nd  
I heard a scream coming from down the hall and decided to investigate. There was the body of a dead woman sitting in front of a TV.. Her chest had been ripped open and her face was smashed in. It really didn't bother me that much but still. She was pretty hot. So I put a bag over her head, buttoned up her top, pulled down her skirt and practiced a bit of necrophil………..necrophilosophy……….yea that'll do. I don't see anything wrong with foundling I mean philosophizing with a dead person. So after I was done I went back to my search.

5:17 pm January 2nd  
I've found a gun mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha cough cough mwahahahahahahahahahah. The room I found it in was riddled with bullet holes but I have a gun. Let's see those bastards get to me now.

5:29 pm January 2nd  
I found a clock that was stuck so I ran around and found a key for it. The key was in a sticky hole filled with this green goo. It reminds me of that time when I was married with Mary and she was pissed off at me so I had to…………ahem……never mind. Well I went back to the clock and opened up a new room. Back to the adventure.

5:48 pm January 2nd  
Ohh sweet Jesus I just saw the most horrible thing I've ever seen. There was this thing and it had a big clitoris or pyramid on its head. But it was having an orgy with two mannequins it was slightly arousing. It had one upside down and it was doing something to it and the other was giving him the business from behind. Eventually they all got tired out. Ohh by the way I was hiding in the closet……watching in horror as they continued. After they were all tired out the pyramid thingy layed their tired bodies down and came towards me. I feared for my virgin ass and it kept on coming so I had to bust a cap in his ass.


End file.
